


In this together

by Uintuva



Series: Blackout [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Body Sharing, F/F, Pre-Relationship, Sapphic September
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-23 06:13:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16153271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Uintuva/pseuds/Uintuva
Summary: The face in the mirror wasn't Konan's. That was a problem.





	In this together

**Author's Note:**

> KonanMei for blackout achievement.

A red headed woman is looking into a mirror, her hands keep pressing different spots around her body, like she doesn’t quite believe she is real. None of this shows on her face however which is set firmly bland.

 

“Now this  _ is  _ a problem,” the lady mutters, trying to sweep her hair from her eye.

 

“Well, yes it is!” comes a more fiery response from the same painted lips as the body's hands settle at the broad hips.

 

“We must go find my body, we can not stay like this,” answers the calmer voice. 

 

The lady scoffs and moves away from the mirror.

 

“I am Mei, the Mizukage, I can’t simply leave,” she sounds frustrated.

 

“So you would rather let me look at village secrets? Doesn’t sound very responsible,” the calm voice brings up.

 

Mei’s body lets out a frustrated grumble.

 

“You win, you...you? Who even are you?” Mei asks, wondering.

 

“Ah, I am Konan.”


End file.
